Placing unfinished knitting or live knit stitches onto a device that will securely hold the live stitches without raveling typically requires a stitch holder to hold these stitches safely. Raveling stitches causes unnecessary time loss such as using extra time fixing the area or having to restart the entire project. There are many reasons for someone to set aside live stitches such as when finishing a different section of a garment, finishing a provisional seam when the person is unsure which edging they may wish to use, trying on a garment for fit, temporarily holding unfinished edges together, or needing to start a different project with knitting needles already being used.
A person cannot try on a garment for a precise fit using current stitch holders given the limited sizes when using a cable from an interchangeable needle set because the lengths are predetermined and cannot be adjusted. Furthermore, the current stitch holders distort the knitted item where it folds over on itself, bunches up unnaturally on itself, forces the item to be held straight or flat, or crowds the live stitches. Furthermore still, the current stitch holders unnecessarily change the shape of the knitted item because the knitted material is forced to conform to the material in or the shape of the stitch holder.